Sweater Weather
by Mishamigod
Summary: Prussia and Canada have a moment at a bonfire. A moment that Canada refuses to let Prussia ever let down. Pretty fluffy actually. Prucan.


"I hate the beach," Prussia whispered, his voice almost lost amongst the other hushed conversations and the crackling of the fire. He dug his feet deeper into the cool sand, praying that he there weren't any crabs.

"Then why did we go? You're not even talking to anyone," chastised a lump in his arms. It composed mostly of multiple sweaters, a blanket neither of them are sure where they got from, and a messy haired Canadian.

"They're not talking either," he said looking around. There were a lot of people there. There was Spain doting on a sleeping Italian, Russia looking extremely uncomfortable next to Belarus who was staring at him intently, the former Axis team and America were standing by as France and England bickered about who knows what. Poland was there in his pink sweater, talking loudest to Hungary, paying no mind to Austria who stuck to her at the shoulder. Everyone was there, gathered around the large fire on a cold beach who knows where.

"Now would be the perfect time for me to commence my plan for world domination. No ones paying attention to us we could do it right now. Earth will be no more. All shall reside in the United Kingdom of Prussia and Canada."

Canada chuckled. "I'm a democracy." Prussia feigned a look of horror.

"But if you are to begin your plan I suggest you take down Russia first because he seems… preoccupied at the moment." He said nodding his head in Russia's general direction. There Russia had begun to use a crying Latvia as a human shield against Belarus.

Prussia laughed but the sound was drowned out by the sound of a truck rolling onto the beach. Denmark immerged from the drivers seat followed by the rest of the Nordics and Hong Kong.

"Hey, I've got beer" he announced. Norway had slipped in a CD and played it. It wasn't blasting but whispered conversations were no longer an option.

Just what everyone was waiting for. The party was about to get started.

"That's my que," Prussia said at the prospect of beer. Canada scootched his way out of is his grasp. It looked quite odd. The bundle of sweaters and blankets flopped out of arms and onto the sand rather ungracefully but did not make any change in position when it hit the sand.

Prussia smiled. Canada hated weather like this. When it wasn't warm enough not to wear a sweater but it wasn't cold enough to go about in a coat. He preferred below freezing over 13 degrees Celsius.

Almost half the countries had moved to retrieve some of the offered beer. Conversations were now all at the volume Poland's had been and a grouchy Canadian had emerged from a cocoon of blankets and had shed multiple sweaters that were now lying in a lump in the sand. Red cups had begun to appear and seemed to multiply as the night went on. The music never stopped.

Prussia returned to find the lump in the same spot and began poking at it to get up.

"Are you still alive?"

Poke.

"Hello?"

Poke.

"Anyone in there?" Prussia questioned in a sing-song like voice.

"Anyone in where?" Canada said from behind him, amusement evident in his voice.

What followed Prussia may have been able to live down, if only Canada would ever let him. Prussia had let loose the highest and loudest squeak known to mankind.

Canada went down in a fit of laughter. Out of a bruised ego Prussia bent over to pick up one of the sweaters from the bundle with the intention of throwing it at his asshole of a boyfriend. When instead of grabbing a sweater he pulled out one Greece's cats.

There was no one on that beach that didn't hear his scream. Canada was laughing so hard he had stopped making noise and was now rolling on the sand his face red and tears were forming in his eyes. The beer in Prussia hands had ended up being a new addition to his outfit.

It took a good ten minutes for Canada to regain his ability to breath and for Prussia to put a bandage on his pride.

"I hate you so much and I am never talking to you again," Prussia said.

Canada was still red faced and had a wide grin on his face that Prussia could absolutely not stay mad at.

"Okay, fine. I forgive you." Canada had made no argument in his defense. He just knew. Prussia would never stay mad at him.

"You're a dork, ya know?" he whispered to his damp boyfriend.

"That's what makes the awesome me awesome"

"Even now your arrogance is yet to deflate"

"No, not ever," Prussia announced with a grin. "I love you, ya know?" he felt the need to constantly remind Canada.

"Mm, is that so?" he said teasingly. Prussia struggled to come back with a snarky remark. That boy was took the words right out of his mouth.

"Ja, I really do," he said sincerely.


End file.
